mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 April 2016
07:51 ping 12:28 Witam 12:28 jak kto tu jest 12:37 Hej 12:38 Witam 12:38 Co u Ciebie? 12:38 siedze tu od 13:30 i nikt nie może przyjdz 12:38 Nudy 12:40 Ja chyba nie mam nastroju do pisania jednak to pa! 12:44 z/w 01:27 jj 01:28 jadłem obiad 01:28 witam 01:28 aha 01:29 co robisz 01:30 Hejka 01:30 o/ 01:30 Pomożecie mi? 01:32 jak by było więcej normalnych Youtuberów to bym go zrobił, a nie 90% to ciotki z grzywką w rurkach 01:33 hej 01:33 Witam 01:33 Co u cb? 01:33 ja nie znam yutuberów 01:33 Nudy 01:33 ja znam Zakreble 01:34 on jest youtuberem 01:35 Ja tam wolę pana Mariusza Kolonko i Hioba 01:38 ja wole Wujka Bohuna 01:38 ja Gimpera 01:40 Nawet się nie przyzwalaj u tego cudaka kultura jest na poziomie ujmenym 01:41 Bohun też fajny jest, ale jednak nie rzadko bierze pod uwagę dobre rady 01:42 Jak ogladam do mowi że gra po swojemu nie tak jak inni 01:44 Nie chodzi o styl 01:44 Tylko o błędy 01:45 ja nam nie widzie błedów 01:46 jak moze inny tam piszmy 01:46 ok 02:35 ping 02:45 zw 02:47 z/w 03:18 heja 03:19 hej 03:24 co tam 03:25 zw 03:47 hej 03:55 jestem 03:55 hej 03:57 ok, hej 03:57 co porabiasz 03:59 nic :v 03:59 a Ty? 03:59 ja też 04:00 Wiesz, czy był już ten najnowszy odcinek? 04:00 nie 04:01 W sensie nie wiesz, czy jeszcze nie było? xd 04:01 nie wiem 04:03 Był już 04:03 hejka 04:03 siem 04:03 hej 04:03 Dzięki Vengir 04:04 hej 04:04 heja 04:04 Trochę kiczowaty ten nowy odcinek, Realna zmiana Trixie to głupie posuniecie 04:04 Hejka 04:05 nie spojleruj jeżeli byś mógł proszę 04:05 Ja jeszcze nie oglądałam 04:05 To taki mikro spoiler 04:06 ale nie będę więcej 04:10 zw 04:21 szo tak długo 04:21 ni wim 04:21 high 04:21 tak w ogóle jó reggelt 04:22 hej 04:22 c o t am? 04:22 Szkoda że w tym 6 sezonie jest na razie tak mało piosenek 04:23 Jak dla mnie to nie problem 04:23 szczerze, piosenki powinny być wyjątkowym wydarzeniem 04:23 i więcej ich jest 04:23 tym mniej magii w nich 04:24 zgadzam się 04:24 Jednak mogło by być ciut więcej 04:24 z tym 04:24 Ale tak jest 04:26 myślę, że mamy już sporo piosenek 04:26 no jest sporo w poprzednich sezonach i w 2 filmie 04:27 a ja wolę dostawać piosenki mocno skupione na czynach i przemyśleniach postaci zamiast kolejnego jesteśmy przyjaciółkami, przyjaźń jest wspaniała weee 04:27 Jak się dodaje te zakładki co większość użytkowników ma w profilach 04:27 My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Zakładki Użytkowników 04:28 wklejasz te kody obok 04:28 dzx 04:28 np. 04:28 w trybie źródłowym of kors 04:29 Ja mam jak na razie mam jedną 04:29 Ja przecież lubie Tosty z kabanosami końskimi 04:29 ... 04:32 party hard 04:33 jeszcze pytanie jak dodaje się te "menu podziałów" w profilu ? 04:34 musisz zrobić kilka nagłówków 04:35 może skopiować schemat od kogoś (w trybie źródłowym), wkleić u siebie i zmienić info na swoje 04:56 Ja uzupełniam profil 04:57 na razie nie radze zaglądać bo tak jest chaos i bynajmniej nie jest kontrolowany 05:08 Gdzie bardziej pasuje ta zakładka "Ten użytkownik niczym Luna, woli w nocy czuwać, niż spać" ? Do Poglądów czy Informacji 05:08 Informacji 05:10 hej 05:10 Witam 05:12 Co robicie 05:13 Właśnie stworzyłam galerię 05:14 i dodałam do niej jeden obraz 05:14 aha 05:14 resztę zrobię jutro 05:14 ciakwego jak wyszło odcinek dziszejszy 05:14 oglądałeś? 05:15 nie czekam na Napisy PL 05:15 Ja dalej z zakładkami się bawie 05:16 Kojarzy ktoś jak ułożyć 3 zakładki w rzędzie ? 05:17 to sie baw 05:17 nope, zobacz sobie może u kogoś na profilu 05:17 i skopiuj 05:17 ja sie nie bawie z zakładkami 05:19 mieli przyjechac dzisiaj bo korze z śmieciamy ale ich nie ma ich jeszcze 05:20 co? ;-; 05:21 piszesz z telefonu? 05:24 z/w 06:57 żółty woek my mamy plastki i metal 06:57 i to tam jest 06:58 my co 2 drugi tydzien w wtorki 06:59 worki segregowane tęz co drugi tydzien wtorki 06:59 jeden tydzien worki drugi tydzien pojeminiki 06:59 i tak na zmianie 07:00 To u nas raz w miesiącu jest combo i pojemnik oraz obie części segregacji jadą tego samego dia 07:00 dnia, 07:01 aha 07:01 mowisz ze combo to pojeminiki tak 07:05 mowisz że bio to mamy 1 miesiacu bio to jest odpady z trawy i skorupki od jaj itd. ale ja nie wyrzucam po mam kury dajemy trawe do kur 07:07 bio to odbierają w Rzeszowie na telefon (2x w roku jest bezpłanie, za kolejne się płaci)/ Lub na własną rękę bez ograniczeń wywozimy do punkty zbiórki selektywnej 07:08 aha 07:10 To jest lepsze niż marnowanie paliwa na puste przejazdy 07:10 przez firmę komunalną 07:15 ale pytałem sie do nich w Alba przez FB musiałem podac numer do nic "Proszę o przysłanie nr telefonu lub/i Adresu e-mail, a osoba odpowiedzialna za tę sprawę skontaktuje się z Panem. Łączę pozdrowienia" 07:18 Jest tu ktoś 07:27 ja spadam narka 07:27 o/ 07:58 Hejka 07:59 hej 08:00 Co tam u ciebie 08:01 a jakoś leci 08:01 ciągle próbuje rozgryźć zakładki i chce wykonać swoją tylko nie wiem jak to zrobić, bo ciągle mi się nie udaje 08:04 Skopiuj np (Luna z) 08:04 Na swoim koncie kliknij na edytuj 08:04 I wklei 08:06 hi 08:07 Hej 08:07 Witam. 08:07 Ja tu tylko na Chwile 08:08 Kris kapujesz 08:08 Hejka 08:08 Damianradek jest już nowy odcinek z napisami? 08:08 Nie ma jeszcze 08:09 thx 08:09 dopiero będzie jutro pod dodam w watku Wątek:187774#86 08:10 miło z twojej strony 08:11 hehe niedawno pierwszy raz w życiu wściekłem się na polskie tłumaczenie :/ 08:11 ja tego nie robie tylko daje link do napisów 08:11 czemu 08:12 Princess przetłumaczyli jak debile na księżna :/ 08:12 I już zrobiłem sobie własna zakładkę 08:13 aha 08:14 Pomogło? 08:14 Ciekawe ile osób się zorientuje która to nie zaglądając do galerii z zakładami 08:14 zakładkami 08:15 ☺ 08:17 jeh 08:17 Hejka 08:18 Do której zostajesz 08:18 hej 08:18 do tej, do której będzie pełny czat 08:18 lmao 08:18 witaj 08:21 pa 08:22 o/ 08:25 trawę jedzą 08:26 O kozach a co jakimiś Arabami jesteśmy ? 08:26 na pewno nie zoofile 08:26 pogadajmy o ludziach 08:28 ludzie to smutny temat 08:28 Taa 08:28 ludzie wynaleźli leki 08:29 Jak mam takie odczucie po roku porażek w poszukiwaniu roboty 08:29 oj tam parę 08:29 u know, u gotta keep tryin 08:29 bawi mnie to że nie wiem jak ująćto po polsku 08:29 wait, już wiem 08:29 próbuj dalej!!1111 08:30 Lubicie dicordta, 08:31 a kto nie lubi? 08:31 ;p 08:31 ja 08:32 pinkie pie to najgorsza postać :p 08:33 Największa kumulacja wad u niej jest ze wszystkich bohaterów 08:34 każda scena z nią psuje odcinek 08:35 Niby ma HD AD 08:35 Ale jest uczuciowa 08:35 schizofrenie i rozdwojenie jaźni też 08:36 i jest nielogiczna 08:36 Może i szalona 08:36 A 08:37 Ale jest też czasami normalna 08:37 to tak jak mój kot 08:38 �� 08:38 A rarbow dash 08:39 zaraz po niej najgorsza xd 08:39 Ona jest uzależniona od Cydru i to normalne że sie tak po pijaku zachowuje 08:40 śmieszne jest to że w pierwszy odcinku z Trxie był morał że przechwalanie się jest złe, a Dash robi to w każdym odcinku :/ 08:40 i nikogo to nie obchodzi 08:41 Zgoda 08:41 i dziwnie się patrzy na postać którą się uważało za faceta aż ktoś się zwrócił do niej damskim zwrotem xd 08:41 Flutrershy 08:41 już lepsza :D 08:42 Udaje nieśmiałą ale potrafi być wredna 08:42 ale z nich to Twilight i Rarity są najlepsze bo mają ciekawe odcinki 08:43 u Flutthershy zawsze to samo się dzieje, ona jest nieśmiała i musui z tym walczyć 08:43 Szkoda tylko że Sunset się w serialu nie pojawiła 08:44 dokładnie 08:44 ona jest udana 08:44 Ale rarity czasami przesądza 08:45 hej 08:45 hejka 08:45 A ff jest super 08:45 Sunset w Pojedynku na czary by bez Problemu rozgromiła Twilight 08:45 sorry wtedy miałem problem z netem 08:45 Spk 08:46 A co z apeljack 08:46 ona je mięso 08:47 a kucykom nie wskazane 08:47 to nie zdrowe 08:47 Kiedy jadła mięso? 08:47 Hejka 08:48 hej 08:48 na a po co jej świnie na farmie :p ? 08:48 witka 08:48 hejka 08:49 Fluttershy też je mięso bo hoduje kury 08:49 Bry Vengir. Chcę tylko wspomnieć, że jest błąd na stronie głównej. Powinien być odcinek 7. 08:49 ona hoduje wszystko 08:49 albo je jajka 08:49 ale hoduje dlatego że lubi 08:49 Jajka je 08:49 Fluttershy może te kury mieć tak o jak inne zwierzaki 08:49 a nie bo tym handluje 08:50 jajka dla kucyka też niezdrowe 08:50 Prócz tego dzięki, że dałeś mi bana ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:50 lel 08:50 Może też tak robi Applejeck 08:50 Co oglądacie, że tak "dyskutujecie"? 08:51 Odcinek 6? 08:51 jakiego bana 08:51 nie ma nic w rejestrze 08:51 Jak to było w jednym odcinku "Miłośniczka Szkodników" 08:51 W jego ulubionych stronach jest "Będziesz zablokowany! Tak, LucaSkittles, to o tobie mowa!" 08:51 Big mak? Apple Bloom? Babcia smift 08:51 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:52 aha, ok 08:52 teraz nie wiem czy serio się nabrałeś 08:52 czy po prostu sobie żarciszkujesz 08:52 Wiem przecież, że zrobił kawał 08:52 ale nie będę betonem i nie będę tłumaczyć (john) 08:52 thank god 08:53 Big mac jest fajny 08:53 Tak czy siak, widzisz, że na głównej wiki jest błąd? 08:53 Odcinek 6 dawno zleciał i powinien być 7, a tam jest wypisany 6 08:53 chyba że jest ważniejszy w odcinku, to nagle jest jakiś dziwny xd 08:53 nie orientuję się w odc, więc nie wiedziałam 08:53 Ta? A dlaczego u dilego było to samo ze mną? 08:54 Chodziło mi od licznik ile do następnego odcinka 08:54 wiem, widzę 08:55 Jak z tym chodzi o ,,o tobie mowa ...,, 08:55 z tego co widzę to chyba jest edytowane co tydzień? 08:55 To ja się pytam gdzie tutaj 6, przecież był on dzisiaj? 08:56 Apple Bloom 08:56 Vengir dzisiaj edytował że 6 odc będzie 7 maja 08:56 lel czemu 08:56 A odc.6 był dzisiaj 08:57 wtf, cofnę tą edycję 08:57 a, bo on zapomniał zmienić cyfrę przy okazji lmao 08:57 No i jak tutaj administratorzy pilnują kalkulatora ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:58 no właśnie 08:58 Wróćmy do tematu o kucykach 08:58 jak administratorzy oglądający kucyki pilnują 08:58 jestem niewinna 08:59 Wyrok: Jesteś winna niewinności. Skazuję cię na wolność! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 08:59 oemdżi 08:59 Nikt cię nie oskarża 08:59 nie mam zdania o apple blom 08:59 A co nie tak z tą AB? 08:59 nic 09:00 Babcia Smith 09:00 ????? 09:00 babcia jest fajna 09:00 Starlight Glimmer ? 09:00 Ponies are cool~ Doctor Whooves ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:01 zabrała miejsce dla Sunset i tyle z nią 09:01 Starlight Glimmer to jest (nie)zła postać drugoplanowa. 09:02 Cham jest i tyle 09:02 Sunset jeszcze się może pojawić jako drugi alicorn w Grupie 09:02 Może!? 09:02 o ile pozwolą jej odejść z tego alternatywnego świata 09:02 Sunset polazła na Ziemię z Equetrii i już nie wróci. To inny produkt 09:02 już 09:03 Ale prawdą jest, że SG jest alternatywą SS 09:03 a gdzie sunset z tamtego świata 09:03 ? 09:03 Ale czasem może pojawić się Sunset z tamtego świata i nasza będzie musiała uciekać do Equestrii 09:03 Do tej pory jej nie widzieliśmy. 09:04 Znamy tylko ludzką Twilight i kucykową Twilight pod koniec 3 części 09:04 One spotkały się w jednym wymiarze jakim jest świat ludzki. 09:04 Czy szykuje się efekt motyla? 09:04 ciekawe jest to że Celestia jako księżniczka jest dyrektorką, a w kryształowym iperium dyrektorką jest ktoś kto nie istnieje w equestri :/ 09:05 żona sombry 09:05 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 09:05 Shining Armor będzie zazdrosny 09:05 też jest zimna 09:05 Tak 09:05 w sumie to go się tam spodziewałem, a oni dali jakieś niewiadomo co 09:06 Powiadam wam, że nie należy łączyć dwa różne uniwersa znacząco jakim są świat ludzki i Equestria 09:06 Tak jak politykę Hasbro do zabawek i serialu 09:07 W pewnym momentach się pokrywają, ale na tym droga się kończy, gdyż dalej nie mają nic wspólnego 09:08 a ja się boje że koniec serialu mlp jest bliski 09:08 Końca nie będzie tak blisko 09:08 Film MLP będzie 2017 09:08 A licencja MLP zrobiona przez Hasbro jest na 2019 09:09 Ile to jeszcze sezonów będzie hooo 09:09 nowe postacie i być może nowe królestwa 09:10 może w końcu Grogar się pojawi 09:11 kto ? 09:12 jedyna ciekawa postać z poprzednich generacji 09:12 baran czarnoksiężnik 09:12 Ale mogli by zrobić chociaż odcinek w którym Sunset przychodzi w odwiedziny do Twilight 09:12 Ten hiper super duper antagonista? 09:13 A ja tam poprzednich generacji nie lubię, zbyt denne i nie fabularne 09:13 Może będzie takowy odcinek, ale tylko w następnym Equestria Girls 09:13 czyli Legend of Everfree 09:13 Bingo 09:13 a dla mnie najpotężniejszym antagonistą jest tirek 09:14 Możesz mieć JESZCZE nadzieję na spotkanie tej pary w filmie MLP 09:31 Wie ktoś jak edytować pole na tablicy znajdujące się przed wpisami ? 09:45 Witam 10:24 Wiram z powrotem 10:27 Jak na smartfonie przerywa ten czat :/ 10:30 na telfonie to przerywa czat on tego nie korzystam z telefonu pisać 10:33 to ja ide pa o/ 2016 04 30